The Original Decepticon Son
by zombleangel
Summary: Megaton, who is the feared leader of the Decepticons tries to find out who his parents were. He gets a blood test done to figure out who he could be the son of. What he finds out is understandable, yet shocking. It might be a mystery long to fulfill.


**Hi everyone I am back, I know that I haven't posted any new chapter for my Medical Friendship story yet, the reason why is because I have writer's block. So I hope to make it up with a new short story by the name of The Original Decepticon Son. **

**Hope y'all enjoy it!**

**/**

Megatron was sitting on his throne thinking, tapping his claws on the metal armrest of his throne. That's when Starscream, Megatron's Second in Command came in and asked, "What seems to be on your mind, My Lord?, here's my guess, you are trying to figure out your next attack strategy towards those goody two shoes of Autobots right?" Starscream asked his master.

"No, not really," Megatron replied. "I am trying to figure out who I could be the son of?" Megatron was tapping his chin when a thought occurred to him.

"What if I do a blood test of Dark Energon, what do you think of that idea Starscream?" Megatron asked his second in command

"I think it's a wonderful idea, sir." Starscream replied.

"Then it's settled, I am going to get my CNA (Cybertronian blood) test done in the med-bay to figure out my lineage," Megatron said with determination.

"What a brilliant idea Lord Megatron." Starscream agreed.

"Oh, and while I am gone Starscream, you are in charge, Do not disappoint me or Else!"

Of course, Starscream being dumb, had to ask "Or else what?"

"Or else, I will rip off your wings and force-feed them down your throat! Do I make myself clear!"

"Yes sir, crystal clear sir," Starscream replied in a pipsqueak voice.

"Good, get to work!" Megaton yelled at his second in command as he set off down to the Med- Bay.

**/ **

**At the Con's Medbay **

"Knockout, are you here? " Megatron asked as he looked into the medbay.

"Yes sir, do you need something?" Knockout responded.

"Yes I do actually, I would like to have a blood test done to figure out my family lineage," Megatron wondered.

"Makes sense " Knockout replied. "Please sit at the blood test table and stretch out your arm of choice while I go get the needed materials."Knockout asked his master politely as he pointed towards the blood test table.

"Sure thing Knockout" Megatron replied as he headed to the blood test table and stretched out his right arm, (Megatron is left-handed.)

"Before we begin, I need to ask, are you afraid of blood or needles?" Knockout asked his master.

Megatron answered, "Pffft, No of course not, I am not afraid of either of them."

"Alrighty then, here we go."Knockout responded as he sat down in front of Lord Megatron.

**/**

When Knockout sat down he inserted a needle at a forty-five-degree angle.

Megatron watched his dark energon blood fill the test tube. Knockout took out the needle and then put a bandaid on the spot where the blood was taken.

"There we go, I am going to put your blood test to the CNA/DNA sequencer and we should have your results within twelve to twenty-four hours, alright. " Knockout informed Megatron.

Megatron understood the waiting time and rose from his seat as felt a wave of dizziness wash over him.

"Whoa!"Megatron said as he sat down again. "Is it alright if I stay in the medbay for a while, until the dizziness fades Knockout?"Megatron asked looking at the Decepticon doctor.

"Of course, Mighty Megatron, you may relax while I go get some snacks and a drink or you to regain your energy." Knockout replied as he headed to the storage room.

**/**

A few minutes later Knockout came back with a bag of Energon treats and a Dark Energon juice box.

"Here you go Megatron, I got you a bag of Dark Energon treats plus a Dark Energon juice box. " Knockout told Lord Megatron as he handed the goodies to the King of the Decepticons.

"Thank you Knockout, I appreciate all you do for the Decepticons." Lord Megatron replied praising the medic.

"My pleasure My Lord." Knockout responded appreciating the praise from his master.

Once Megatron finished the treats and juicebox he felt better and retured to his throne room to see Starscream's progress.

**/ **

**24 hours later **

Knockout received Lord Megatron's blood test results , read through them and found out some fascinating information.

**/**

'_I better tell Lord Megatron as soon as possible.'_ Knockout thought to himself.

Knockout headed to the throne room to tell Megatron the interesting results.

When he arrived there he bowed in front of his leader.

"Lord Megatron, I have just received your blood test results back." Knockout reported.

"I understand Knockout, let's head to the medbay and talk about the results privately," Megatron replied as he got up from his throne.

**/**

**In the privacy of the Medbay**

Once the doors were closed and locked Knockout and Megatron sat down to discuss the blood results.

"When I received the results from the blood test I couldn't believe my optics so I re-read the information multiple times and well..."Knockout started to tell Lord Megatron.

"Well what?, What is it?" Megatron asked his voice worrisome.

"Well, the blood test says that your sire was Megatronus the First, the original Decepticon and your carrier was a... human by the name of Mistletoe." Knockout finished explaining.

Megaton thought about the results that he had just heard and replied, "Which would mean that I am a techno-organic,"

"Yes, you are Megatronous Junior, the son of Megatonous and Misletoe as well as the leader of the Decepticons," Knockout told Lord Megatron.

"I understand Knockout, thank you for telling me the results of my lineage." Megatron responded as he got up and walked out of the medbay.

**/**

**I hope everyone enjoyed the story. **

**I wish everyone to have a Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays and a Happy New year, hope to see y'all in 2020! **

**Zombleangel signing off.**


End file.
